To Go In Your Arms
by Celestial Seraphim
Summary: It was done. The fight was finally over. However…something was broken. Ripped away from their grasp and the little bit of innocence that had entered their lives was being taken away. WARNING! CharrieDeath, angst KagomexSesshomaru


**Title:** To Go In Your Arms

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warnings**: OOCness, drama, tear-jerker, etc

**Pairings:** KagomexSesshomaru

**Disclaimer:** I neither own Inuyasha. All claims go to their prospective owners.

**Summary:** It was done. The fight was finally over. However…something was broken. Ripped away from their grasp and the little bit of innocence that had entered their lives was being taken away.

**Author's Note:** I got this idea for the one-shot based on the ending for Phenomenon starring John Travolta. Hope you guys approve!

To Go In Your Arms

_Sometimes I wish for falling  
Wish for the release  
Wish for falling through the air  
To give me some relief  
Because falling's not the problem  
When I'm falling I'm in peace  
It's only when I hit the ground  
It causes all the grief_

_-Falling, Florence and The Machine_

Blood splattered the ground around them, dead demons littered the ground but the one body they were relieved to see dead was the one demon that had plagued them all for years. Naraku. However, as the rain fell to wash away the desecration made from the battle. Now all that was left were the nine people that remained in the clearing, one lay on the ground with hardly any movement save for the slow up and down movement her chest made. Tears flowed freely through a few of the people's eyes as their hearts slowly broke as they watched the young woman from the future slowly die. They'd completely the jewel and killed Naraku at long last but they now realized it'd all been at a price. With Kagome's wish for the Shikon no tama to be gone it gave her a choice she now paid for.

**~Flashback~**

They cheered as Naraku fell and a blinding white light filled the field as the jewel became whole once more. Kagome laughed giddily as she jumped around, sweeping up little Shippou and Rin to spin them around in her arms. Suddenly she was being kissed senseless and all she could think was that she was so happy she still had the ability to do that. She sighed into the kiss and looked up into molten gold eyes that looked at her warmly when Sesshomaru pulled away slightly. With the two children in her arms she snuggled into Sesshomaru's arms, giggling at his rumbling purr-like growl as his arms tightened around them. Kagome's grin widened more and she practically whispered, "We did it!"

He hummed lightly and said proudly, "You did it."

He was right. It had been her arrow to finally fell the monster that had plagued them for so much of their lives. Kagome looked around them, watched as Miroku held Sango close to him, tears of joy rolling down her eyes as they hugged each other. Inuyasha lay on the ground where he'd fallen from exhaustion and looked up at the sky while Kikyo stood near him, her own eyes looking up at the bright blue sky. Kohaku stood near his sister, dazed but alive as he looked at the remains of Naraku while one hand held a strand of Sango's hair as she leaned against Miroku. The Shikon no tama hovered innocently in the air for a second before a blinding light erupted from it blinding them all. A female voice erupted from it, an echo or shadow of who might have once been the holder of the jewel.

_You…You who hold the Shikon no tama…What is your name?_

"Kagome"

"Kikyo"

Both priestesses looked at each other, Kikyo slightly stiff but she nodded her head and stepped back into Inuyasha's arms. He had quickly stood up upon the light flashing dangerously and Sango had pushed Kohaku behind her as she and Miroku took a fighting stance. There was a pregnant pause before the voice once again began to speak, curiosity tinting its tone.

_Are you one being?_

Kagome gave the children to Sesshomaru, noticing him hesitate before accepting them and she stepped forward. "I am Kagome, Kikyo's reincarnation. I am the current holder of the Shikon no tama."

_Reincarnate? How interesting. What does this mean?_

"I am from the future…the future of this time."

_You do not belong?_

"No…"

"Kagome!" she winced at Sango's hissed admonishment of her name but she swatted her unsaid words away.

_Curious…You have completed the jewel…You have purified the jewel. You are owed a wish. What shall it be?_

Kagome looked at her friends and thought of everything they'd been through because of the jewel and sighed. Closing her eyes and wishing with all of her heart she said, "I wish the Jewel was gone and could never be created again."

_You wish to uncreate the jewel? There is a price…seeing as there are two Shikon no miko's it makes it slightly harder._

Everyone tensed at those words and Kikyo stepped beside Kagome and asked, "What price do you speak of?"

_The price of wishing away the Jewel and ensuring it never exists again. A sacrifice so to speak. The Shikon priestess…The original priestess Midoriko, which I am just an echo of, created the jewel by using a part of her essence. As such with its destruction so too must a descendant of hers give their life to the jewel to unmake it. That was the price._

Everyone was quiet for a while, shock running through them at what the echo of the Priestess admitted to. Kagome took one look at the crushed face of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's shocked expression before making her decision. "Me. I will pay the price."

She wasn't surprised at everyone's yells of protest but she was surprised when Kikyo grabbed her arm to stop her from moving forward again. "I am dead…it is only natural-"

"Kikyo…I won't put him through the pain of losing you again."

Kikyo opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before slowly nodding her head but in her place Sesshomaru stepped forward leaving the children behind. "Miko…"

Kagome smiled at him, a small sad smile that made his heart drop. "Ka-go-me. Really Sesshie after all this time I'd have thought you would have gotten it right."

He glowered lightly at her before gathering her up in his arms, nearly crushing her to his body. "I am displeased about this. You should not be so foolish as to get this idea in your head. The dead miko is right. Her time has passed. You belong here with the children…" _and me._

However, the last bit went unsaid but she could feel it in her bones that that was what he meant. Kissing his cheek gently she said softly, "I do not belong here either. I belong to another time, a different world."

"You're place is with me!" She winced as he pulled away suddenly, his voice a dangerous growl as he looked at her. She brought his magenta stripped hand to her lips and kissed them gently. "And I will always be with you but I must do this…please."

He looked at her for a moment, studying her features before slowly closing his eyes and hiding liquid gold from her for a second. Slowly Sesshomaru nodded but he didn't release her before kissing her deeply. Conveying everything he could never put into words and she returned it just as fiercely.

_Is the decision made? Who shall take the price Mikos?_

Kagome gently but firmly pulled away from his tight hold and approached the jewel. Standing just before it she steeled herself for whatever was about to happen as she spoke. "I, Kagome Higurashi, shall pay the price as a descendant of the first Shikon no Miko."

_Hmm…State your wish and the price Kagome._

"I wish the Jewel was gone, to never again exist…and I pay for that wish with my existence. The price being the essence of the first Shikon Miko's descendant."

There was a pause as the jewel pulsed strongly before the voice of the original Shikon Miko echoed through the clearing.

_So the wish shall be granted. Kagome Higurashi your wish has been deemed pure and with your life it will be done._

With another blinding flash of light the jewel shot out towards Kagome, melting back into her body and suddenly she was pulsing with power. Everyone let out a surprised yell when she suddenly collapsed without warning.

**~Flashback~**

Everyone huddled around her pulsating body, Sesshomaru curling her body in his arms as he held her. Her breathing was slow and even but with each pulse they could all feel a little more of her powers ebbing away. Inuyasha hesitated before he said softly to his half-brother, "Take her home with you…We'll watch the brats while you two…"

Sesshomaru hadn't looked at his brother as he talked but the pained closing of his eyes was enough to let them know he heard before he nodded his head. Gathering her up more securely in his arms he held her close before kneeling in front of the children. Rin and Shippou cried silently but understood the silent request. Hugging her unconscious form and laying soft kisses on her cheek they whimpered their goodbye's before he stood up and bowed to the others. His youki formed a white orb around them and they were shooting across the land towards the Western Palace, he didn't stop even when his feet touched the ground and he was rushing her into the palace ignoring his guard's calls to him. He could feel the pulses getting farther in between but they hadn't weakened just yet. When he'd gotten into his rooms he laid her gently on his bed before leaving his inner chamber to approach one of his subjects. The young demoness hurriedly bowed to him when he glared at her, his voice harsh as he snarled, "No one is to bother us. No one is to enter under _any_ circumstances. Is that understood?"

She hesitated only a second before his snarl made her squeak out, "Yes mi'lord."

"Leave." Without further direction she scurried away, shoving everyone who tried to enter out with stuttering words of fear and warning. He knew his grasp on his beast was slipping as he stood stone still listening to everyone scurrying away. Knew that his eyes were probably slowly turning red as his beast roared inside him in fury and grief. His mind whirled as he tried to think of ways he could possibly stop what she'd set in motion from happening but even from the other side of the room he could feel her pulsing reiki slowly weakening. "Se…Seshomaru…"

His mind snapped onto the sound of her voice but a jolt of something ran through him at how tired it sounded. However he was by her side in seconds, scooting onto the bed so he could hold her in his arms. The upper part of her body rested in his lap as he gently ran his clawed fingers through her hair while she curled up. He hated how tired she looked, hated how she could barely keep her eyes open as she let him support her. "You should be sleeping."

"I don't want to sleep…Where are we?"

Sesshomaru sighed as he slid down to lay next to her, his muscles relaxing slightly when she smiled warmly at him and snuggled closer. "We are at the western palace in my bed chamber."

She hummed softly and he had to stop himself from flinching when her chilled fingers danced across his face, tracing his features gently as her warm chocolate eyes followed her fingers movements. He watched her as she watched him and a small upturn of his lips brought her fingers down to lightly trace them. "I love it when you smile…I love that you're so strong….I love that you can protect our pack so fiercely…I love that you don't show this side to anyone but me."

A small rumble filled his chest as his arms curled around her waist, bringing her closer. She'd never voiced aloud why she'd chosen him over his half-breed counterpart after so long of being in love with the fool. He couldn't help but preen under her praise, pride filling his chest. This fragile looking woman was his mate and he was hers, he wondered if now after all this time she understood what mating was to his kind and that was why she was saying these things aloud. "You are strong…fierce…stubborn…lovely…kind…thoughtful…cunning and _mine_."

A smile played across her lips at his words, replacing her fingers with her lips she kissed the Daiyoukai deeply. Slim fingers sliding through his white locks to pull him closer once they got a grip on those snow kissed tresses. He flipped them over so that she straddled his waist as one hand held onto her hips and the other was locked into her shadow kissed tresses. She sighed happily as she pulled away, fingers once again tracing patterns into his skin as she watched as his muscles jumped and flinched depending where her fingers glided over. He watched her contently, enjoying these relaxing moments before the pain of her leaving came, his hands rested gently on her thighs as his thumbs massaged circles into her skin. He shuddered lightly when her fingers drifted down to the exposed flesh of his collar bone and he caught the thoughtful look in her eyes. She tugged lightly at his hakama and he hesitated before gently nudging her off of him. She let herself slid off of him and watched as he slowly, thoughtfully pulled his traditional clothing off of himself. She watched in awe fascination as one by one the pieces of clothing fell from his body till they pooled on the ground at his feet.

She smiled warmly at him when their eyes met, he approached her slowly because for some reason something about this moment felt sacred. This time his own delicate looking fingers traced her face in quiet awe, a small smile curled her lips as she slowly closed her eyes leaving herself vulnerable to him. He was honored by her level of trust in him as his fingers gently traveled lower until he was unbuttoning her blouse, exploring the expanse of skin there as it slowly slid from her shoulders. He continued stripping her until they were both bare in both mind and body but his hands continued to explore her body in a completely innocent manner. Soon her own hands joined in exploring, as she traced the magenta strips all along his body. Soon enough he was curled around her back, one arm pillowing her head while the other pulled her tightly against his form. He could see the pulsation once again as the jewel within her sucked away at more of her strength. He could feel the warmth of her body slowly ebbing away and causing her to shiver slightly.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

He scoffed softly into her hair, "How could this Sesshomaru forget."

She laughed lightly, "You and Inuyasha were fighting, destroying everything in your path."

"And you were screaming and tripping all over the place."

He winced slightly as she elbowed him roughly in the ribs but he took the good natured abuse. Besides he'd kind of deserved that one considering he'd tried to kill her at the time. "_Anyway_…"

Sesshomaru's ears perked up at the way she paused, as though she was hesitant to say what was on her mind. "I think even then…on some level I knew…That one day I would grow to care for you…"

He opened his mouth to question this but she continued on, "Even then…Even scared I couldn't get the thought of how…_beautiful_ you were out of my mind."

The Daiyoukai let out a good natured growl at being called 'beautiful' and her answering laugh made him smile as he buried his nose deep into her hair. Taking a deep breath his muscles relaxed at her natural scent of blossoms and rain but those did nothing to hide the sickly sweet scent of death just lingering underneath. "This Sesshomaru remembers…his beast even at that point had been fascinated by you…even before you'd pulled out the sword."

He waited to hear her chuckle but there was nothing and for a moment his heart froze but then he caught a salty scent. He gently turned her around to see the tears in her eyes and it tore at his heart. "Why do you cry?"

"I am hurting you."

"You do no such thing, Miko." The glare he got for effort was enough to make his lips twitch up for a second. "You always act so strong…even when you are sad or hurting…Am I not your mate?"

He glowered at her, a low growl in his voice as he replied. "Of course. This Sesshomaru chose you himself."

"Then why do you keep so many walls up still." She touched his chest, right above where his heart beat steadily. "I am still not connected to you as I should be."

The great dog demon hesitated for a second at what she was getting out. She wanted a true mating bond, she wanted him. Completely. He was surprised that the jolt that went through his body was _fear. _At letting someone in that completely, someone who was going to be leaving him but there was also a peace. It felt right to let her have that piece of him. Letting out a breath through his nose softly that he'd been holding he let his fingers curl around the tresses of her hair, tugging softly to get her to tilt her head. He could feel her heart pick up its pace as his lips brushed the area where her neck met her collar bone. Without another thought he let his fangs sink into her skin, feeling her body tense and then relax with a sigh. Injecting a little of his youki into her before licking the wound, watching as it healed and feeling the way his youki settled into her reiki as though it belonged. When he brushed her bangs away a smile pulled at his lips once more when he saw the crescent moon on her forehead. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut as she took a deep breath almost like she was savoring something. He watched her in unguarded fascination before her eyes snapped open and she smiled brilliantly at him.

"You love me…" Her voice held a tint of fascination in it and he froze before forcing himself to relax against her. She now had a clear way of knowing what he was feeling through their newly formed bond. It was only then that he realized he'd never really said it out loud, he was so used to showing how he felt that the idea of saying it never passed his mind. He ran a hand through his hair for a second before he slowly nodded his head. "Yes…yes this Sesshomaru…_I_ love you."

The breath in his throat got caught at the brilliant smile that lit her face and without thinking he kissed her deeply. He felt her lips curl up against the kiss and he growled playfully as they rolled around on the bed. Once they relaxed again he laid on top of her, his head pillowed by her stomach as her hands ran through his silky locks. He could feel all her emotion racing through her as once again her body pulsed and her reiki ebbed away more until there was hardly a trace of it in her body. He felt her emotions slow until there was nothing but peace and contentment.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up when she stopped her ministrations, her hand laying limply on his hair. A soft hum vibrated from her chest, her eyes closed as she laid back but her could smell the sickly sweet scent over her natural one. She was too weak.

He pulled himself up the bed until she was once more curled into him and his hands held hers. His lips skimmed over her cold delicate digits and her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him warmly. A smile playing along her lips, he could feel her acceptance and readiness but he felt his fear rise. "Stay with this Sesshomaru."

She let out a breath, a soft breath of laughter before she said, "I am staying."

He let out a soft growl but there was no heat behind it. "You know what I mean, Kagome."

A smile spread across her sleeping features as she pulsed lightly, the last of her strength slowly ebbing. "My name…Say it again Sesshie."

He laid his forehead against hers as he whispered her name softly, "Kagome…Kagome Taisho"

He felt her heartbeat flutter for a second before it beat a little stronger. "Taisho…"

She let out an approving hum before she said softly, "I'm so tired Sesshomaru…"

"Don't go asleep, Lady of the West." Kagome let out a soft laugh, kissing Sesshomaru lightly and saying against his lips. "It's time Sesshomaru…its time."

"No." The word came out forcefully, halfway to a snarl. "Sesshomaru…I love you…I love you so much."

He buried his nose in her hair as he held her tight against his body, crushing her to him almost as he whispered, "I love you…"

The Daiyoukai felt her soft exhale against his chest with the last pulse of the jewel and then there was nothing. Suddenly, there was emptiness from her side of the bond and he roared out his rage with his beast as he held her limp body in his arms. The roar echoed throughout the palace before echoing into a howl of grief. He brushed her bangs from her forehead as he rocked her suddenly freezing body in his embrace. He barely noticed the tears that fell from his eyes as he pressed his nose to her hair trying to grasp the little bit of her scent that still lingered. His heart nearly stuttered to a stop when she suddenly felt lighter in his grasp and he looked down and the petite woman in his arms to see that suddenly her body seemed to be fading. For a second panic flashed through him but a sudden flash of overpowering but familiar reiki he unthinkingly relaxed when her body was no longer in his arms. He couldn't help but feel like she was still with him when suddenly he felt warmth surround him and her familiar voice brushed against his ear.

"_We'll see each other again…in the future…"_

A smile tugged at his tear stained face at her echoed words that had had a tint of ruefulness. Of course, leave it up to Kagome to find a loophole and demand to have a happy ending. Suddenly feeling peaceful he let smile curl his lips as he said quietly into his now empty room, "I'll find you…I promise."

_**500 Years Later…**_

"Mooom! Have you seen Souta?!"

"He's outside looking for the cat, dear!"

A young woman with long midnight black hair rolled her eyes at the thought of her little brother chasing after their cat once again. She ran out of their quaint home and looked around the shrine they lived in, looking for any sign of her little brother or their pet cat. "Kagome!"

Her eyes fell onto her little brother's form, most of him peeking out from behind the door of their sealed well. "Souta! You know gramps doesn't want us playing around there."

"I know but-"

"The cat?" Souta blinked in mild surprise but shrugged it off and said, "Yeah, I think he ran in here."

She huffed a little and followed him inside but he refused to move any farther inside. She grinned teasingly at him as she whispered mockingly, "You're such a scardey cat."

He scowled at her the only way a little brother could and said softly, "Shut up. You're just weird."

She laughed and continued down the little steps looking for their cat, her eyes fell on the sealed well and she couldn't help the faint sense of déjà vu and foreboding. However, as she continued nothing happened unless you count getting scared by your cat when you step on his tail. Kagome chuckled lightly and went back up the stairs after her brother chased the cat back outside, shaking her head in exasperation. She looked one last time at the well before closing the doors to it and running straight into her little brother. "Hey! You little twerp why are you…"

Her words faded on her tongue when she followed her gaze to a young man who stood at the entrance of their shrine. She couldn't help the flutter in her chest and the whisper of _'beautiful…'_ in her mind as she took in his appearance. He had long silky looking white hair that was tied up in a ponytail, a liquid gold eyes and a tall but lean frame. However, the most exotic thing about him was the designs that danced along his face and arms like they belonged there. Kagome couldn't help the strange feeling that she _knew_ him even though she knew she'd never seen this exotically beautiful man in her life. He must have sensed them looking because soon his cold gold eyes turned to them but she felt her throat catch as their eyes locked. For a second she saw his lips move but from so far away she didn't know what he murmured. She gently pushed Souta towards the house and said, "Go tell mom and gramps we have a visitor."

Souta hesitated for only a second before rushing off just as the young man approached her. She could see now that his eyes warmed considerably to an almost liquid gold, his nails were sharp and his ears were almost elven in style. He seemed to watch her with a sense of amusement and awe before his soft rumbling voice cut through her thoughts. "I am looking for a…Kagome Higurashi. Someone told me I could find her here."

"You found me." She was surprised by her own words, not understanding where the tenderness had come from. His own eyes widened slightly in shock before softening slightly in understanding. A small quirk of his lips hid a laugh that she somehow just _knew_ he was holding back. "So I did."

She blushed lightly and offered her hand for him to shake. "I'm Kagome. Higurashi, Kagome."

He took her hand in his gently and smiled just slightly, "My name is…Sesshomaru…Taisho, Sesshomaru."

_The End_


End file.
